Kuroko's Messy Bed Hair
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Ever wondered what cause Kuroko's messy morning hair? Why when Seirin saw Kuroko's bed hair, there must at least one member of GoM? And when Kagami was asked by Riko to do them a favor, tonight will seriously be a long one. /AoKuroKaga/ Rating M for some scenes, author will let readers to imagine the rest.


Kuroko's Messy Bed Hair.

Summary : Ever wondered what cause Kuroko's messy morning hair? Why when Seirin saw Kuroko's bed hair, there must at least one member of GoM? And when Kagami was asked by Riko to do them a favor, tonight will seriously be a long one. /AoKuroKaga/

Rate : It would be M, since it's going to be a fishy fanfict hohoho

.

.

.

Kuroko's Messy Bed Hair

.

.

.

Ever once wondered what cause Kuroko's messy morning hair out of the blue? You know, except from the way he sleeps, everyone pretty sure that his way of sleeping won't cause such messy bed hair.

The Seirin's Basketball team has proved some theory about what caused their shadow's messy morning hair. For one good example, Riko's hair is short, and her way of sleeping isn't that 'calm' as Kuroko does. And they knew too well that Kuroko's hair somehow is too smooth, much smoother than Riko's. Yet, when Riko wakes up every morning, her hair is as fine it always does.

They're trying their best to reveal the 'untold mystery' of Kuroko Tetsuya's morning hair. Of what is the plausible reason of what could cause such 'disaster'. They've found some, but Kuroko's actions have proved everything wrong.

But out of the blue, Seirin's current Ace, Kagami Taiga, has some weird idea about what caused the teal haired teen's morning disaster. The idea is seriously weird one, even Hyuuga almost puke himself at that. But what to say, it is the last option they have.

"Every single time I saw Kuroko's bed hair, there must at least one member of GoM"

No, it isn't an idea at all. But they got the picture, of what Kagami meant about that sentence. Now they think about it, yes, something's fishy is going on with Kuroko's messy bed hair.

First, they've seen Kuroko's morning disaster when they are having a 'training vacation' on a near beach. The one where they met Shutoku's players including Midorima's there. They've talked quite often there, sometimes even forgotten their teammates. They also well aware, that both of GoM's players had some private time at the gym.

Second, when they are having some days off, they're spending them at the hot spring. It was when they met Touou, both team has spent a night at an inn near the hot spring. It is, and from what they remembered, Kuroko's roommate is one Aomine Daiki, the Ace of both Teiko's and Touou's basketball team. They're quite shocked by the shadow's hair, but none of them think 'too far'. And seem like Aomine didn't surprised at all.

And the recent one, when they have early training, and Kuroko said that he might be a little late, since Kise has begged him to let the model stay with him for some days, because of some reasons, Kise said only the two should know it. They don't want to bother anyway, since it wasn't their business. When Kuroko arrives, his bed hair is pretty much the same. Riko has does it up for him, but actually took 30 minutes to make his hair back to normal.

And that, brings conclusions to Seirin. If, Riko needed 30 minutes to make Kuroko's hair comeback to what it supposed to be, then how Kuroko does it every morning? Yeah, probably some people think that with water and some gel, everything will make his 'works' so much easier. But yes, Riko has done it too, she washed Kuroko's hair, but pretty hard to make it back to 'normal'.

And as the guy who give them the 'idea' of what might caused that to Kuroko, Kagami has to bear the consequences. Like it or not, he has to agree with that. Because some sweet smiles of Riko's, he can't help but agree.

Here's the plan :

"Kagami-kun. Do us all a favor. Stay with Kuroko-kun for a night"

Next.

"You are gonna act up, as if you've forget to bring back your apartment's key, and it's too late to take it back from the gym"

So he agreed with the plan, half-heartedly. So now, he's here, in front of Kuroko's surprisingly large house.

"Please make yourself home, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's polite welcome, make everything even harder for Kagami. It's awkward, he is well aware of that. But fuck everything. Let's just get this over with.

But just few steps inside Kuroko's house, a familiar guy, makes everything turned upside down.

"Oi, Tetsu. Can I ask for a-"

It was Aomine Daiki, for God's sake!

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" Both Aces shout in unison. Kuroko couldn't help, but rub his temple slightly.

"You're disturbing the neighbors, please keep it down," Kuroko said calmly. Both of them eyed Kuroko in disbelief.

"What is he doing here, Kuroko/Tetsu?!" Both of them shout again, pointing each-others with middle fingers. Kuroko's eyes twitched slightly.

"Both of you will have to behave. Or I will literally kick both of you from here"

Having no option at all here, both of them quickly shut their mouth in an instant. But that doesn't stop the intent glares from both of them. At this, Kuroko only shook his head.

"Want to eat anything?" The house owner asked both his guests.

In unison, both of them answered Kuroko, without taking off their glares on each-others, "Let it be only me, Tetsu/Kuroko!"

Kuroko sighed in a beat. But whatever, this is sure is going to be a long night, that's for sure.

.

.

.

Dinner is wasted by Aomine and Kagami's endless shouts and death glares. Kuroko can't stop them, whatever he does. And it brings headache, to the teal haired male. So noisy, that's why he decided to sleep early.

"Kagami-kun, this is your room," Kuroko said, pointing to Kagami the guest's room. Kagami smirked, and nodded to Kuroko.

"Thanks, man." With that, the red haired guy entered his room, and close it quickly. Kuroko smiled at this, and turn around to his room. The shadow could found Aomine sitting on his bed, with bare-chest. That exposed tanned skin looked so exotic in every way.

What they didn't know, Kagami doesn't sleep. The Seirin's ace waiting, wairing for some minutes, so Kuroko thought that he is already sleep. But once and for all, he has to know the exact reason for this. In the back of his mind, he is hoping that everything he thought for the past few days isn't true at all.

That's, when Kagami stepped out from his room. Soft and carefully, so no one is going to notice him. He gulped, for some reason, he's nervous as hell. Please, Please, Please! Like a mantra, he keep shouting that word on his mind.

His soft footsteps reached in front of Kuroko's room. Some sweats falling from his forehead, like some kind of waterfall. His face grew pale, when an unwanted voice entered his mind.

"Hhhnnhh… Aomine-hh-khuun…"

He froze on his track. No, no, no. This can't be true! Did they just… making out? But then again, he shook his head, no you stupid. There's no way in hell that they're making out, right? Probably just some miss-understand, just like some short of movie, or stories.

But his world completely fall, after this sentence, "I love you, Tetsu"

His blood quickly boiled. Without second thought, he brake in to Kuroko's room.

"Kuroko!"

A very unwanted image of Aomine's kissing some of Kuroko's sensitive body part, come to his sight. Instead of panicking, Kagami's blood boiled even more. With a glare, Aomine look at the redhair from Kuroko's tainted red milky neck. Kuroko eyed him as usual, no emotion at all.

"Never heard of knocking?" Aomine said angrily. Kagami gritted his teeth.

Knowing that this will be a serious war on his bed, Kuroko have no choice instead of let out a sentence.

"Mind joining us, Kagami-kun?"

Instead of growls of hate, the night is filled with sexy moans from one Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh, boy, next morning, not only Kuroko will have some serious messy bed hair. But the same also goes to Aomine and Kagami, both his court's and bed's light.

.

.

.

Oh boy, I'm at beat. Blame me for everything, I can't really wrote actual lemon. I was gonna put this on rate T section, but some curses and the last scene isn't that good for teen. So that's it, folks! My second English fict on Kuroko no Basuke's fandom.

Do not forget to leave this girl some reviews! Tell me what you think, and I will do you guys some one-shots~

**Review.**


End file.
